Reality Check
by Waterwitch-1617
Summary: This is a story that me and my friend Ashley wrote together. It's based on what would happen if we both were able to go into the world of Harry Potter and metting two certain red headed boys.
1. 1

Ch.1

Silvia's Point of View 

" "Look," Charlie said, finally able to calm down. "I'm going to cook breakfast, like I was supposed to do. That way, no one will get any foreign objects in their food, ok?" " I said out loud. I bit my fingernail, thinking about what else I should add when Ashley sent me an IM.

**CraZgur4HP: **Hey

**Waterwitch 1617: **hi

**Waterwitch 1617**: what's up?

**CraZgurl4HP**: I just put up ch.5

I was glad about this. I was already addicted to her other story on the site, Deadly Desire.

**Waterwitch 1617:** YAY!

**CraZgurl4HP:** Yup

**CraZgurl4HP:** How's ch.8?

**Waterwitch 1617: **still nothing

**CraZgurl4HP:** You know what?

**Waterwitch 1617:** what?

**CraZgurl4HP:** I'm not putting ch. 2 up until you at least get something for ch. 8

My mouth dropped in shock. That was not fair! I told her what the main idea was for A Knight in Refuge. She shouldn't hold Ch.2 over my head!

**Waterwitch 1617:** damn you.

**CarZgurl4HP:** I want that chappie up!

**Waterwitch 1617:** lol

**Waterwitch 1617:** see… I'm patient though.

**Waterwitch 1617:** I can live with out it for a while.

While waiting for her to respond, I quickly went to the Harry Potter Fan Fiction site to see how many people have readmy other stories so far. I bit my fingernail again while logging in. This wasn't a good habit to have but, oh well. When I finally got in, a pop-up add showed up.

_Great,_ I thought. I quickly closed it and looked on. It showed up about 5 seconds later. I closed it again and it showed up 5 seconds later. This kept on happing for about 10 minutes until I got frustrated and finally read what it said.

"**YOU HAVE BEEN ONE OUT OF TWO TO BE CHOSEN!!!!!!! Click here to enter the world of Wizards and Witches," **the ad said. It showed a small scene from the third movie with the actors walking around Hogsmead. I rolled my eyes at it and closed it. It showed up again. I let out a small cry of frustration and looked at the ad again.

_Why won't it go away?!_ I thought. I continued to close it and it kept on reappearing. I thought for a second about it. Maybe it might have not been one of those pop-up ads that have one of those catches to it. I then let out a laugh. _Of course it has a catch. All of these ads have a catch to it!_ I decided to ask Ashley if she got the same thing.

**Waterwitch 1617: **hey, can I ask you a quick question?

**CarZgurl4HP:** Spill

**Waterwitch 1617:** did this pop-ad start to show up out of nowhere and every time that you close it, it comes back?

**CraZgurl4HP:** Yeah and it's pissing me off

**Waterwitch 1617:** so it isn't just me then.

**Waterwitch 1617:** why do you think it's not closing?

**CraZgurl4HP:** Our computers are stupid and the pop-ads stubborn

**Waterwitch 1617:** lol

I considered what Ashley said for a second. My computer was being a total mess at the moment. But then I considered something else. I typed it to her.

**Waterwitch 1617:** the pop-ups still shouldn't show up for me.

**CraZgurl4HP:** why?

**Waterwitch 1617:** I have pop-up blocker.

**CraZgurl4HP:** So does my mom's computer. But she still gets pop-ups occasionally. Maybe it's one of those pop-ups that can't be blocked

**Waterwitch 1617:** that's true… you think I should just click it so the ad could go away?

**CraZgurl4HP:** I'm gonna try it. You should to.

**Waterwitch 1617: **ok

I looked at the ad. The small ok button was a bright red color and would occasionally change to a gold one. I shrugged my shoulders at it and pressed the button. That's when it happened.

It felt as if I was being lifted off my chair and being pulled towards my computer screen. The room began to spin and I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes so the sensation could go away but as quickly as it started, it stopped. I was still sitting but I knew something was different. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

I was sitting in the middle of a large field. This was shocking to me, mostly because there aren't that many fields in Miami so it wasn't something that I was expecting. I stood up slowly and looked around. On one side of the field there was a small path that, I'm guessing, lead into town. On the other side, mostly trees. I sat back down on the ground and put my hands towards my head.

_Now what?_ I thought. I heard something move behind me. I turned around and saw that it was just a white horse. I didn't think much of it but then stood up quickly when I saw what was on its forehead. A horn.

"Ok," I said out loud. "Now I know for sure I'm not in Miami."

I decided just then that I should take the path. I rather face people I don't know of then face some creatures that I didn't know were dangerous or not.


	2. 2

Ch.2

Ashley's Point of View 

The pop-up was pissing me off. After a half-an-hour of trying to close it, I finally decided to click okay. Instantly, I felt as though I was being sucked into my computer. I closed my eyes, hoping this was a dream. When I opened them, I was no longer in front my computer, watching that annoying popup. I was outside of a town or something.

_What the hell?_ I thought as I saw what looked like a fairy flying around a tree. _My imagination has finally gotten to me._

I looked at it for a while before walking toward the town. My eyes widened at what I saw there. My jaw dropped when I read a sign that said: **DIAGON ALLEY**. This was too much. I shook my head and continued to walk on. The things I saw just made me believe more and more that I was losing my mind. I had to be losing my mind if I was seeing Diagon Alley. But truthfully, it looked so real.

I looked through one of the windows of the stores and saw a kid about eleven holding something that I knew was a wand. I shook my head again and walked on. Hoping that the path I was taking was going to get me out of there or wake me up. I was heading down it as someone grabbed me by the arm to stop me. I jumped slightly and turned to face the one who had grabbed me. It was a boy with red hair around my age.

"You really shouldn't go down there," The boy said with a British accent. "That's Knockturn Alley," He pointed at the sign.

"Yeah right," I whispered before looking at the sign. My jaw dropped once again.

I closed my eyes tightly and started pinching my arm. This was too much. It was time for me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and sighed.

'Okay, so this isn't a dream,' I thought to myself.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked me uncertainly.

I replied by shaking my head.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

"It's a long, odd story. The more I think about it, the more I believe I'm losing my sanity."

"Well, then start telling it."

I sighed and told him what happened. When I was finished, he laughed lightly. To my surprise, it wasn't as if he thought I was crazy.

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you have a name or do people call you whatever they want?" He asked.

"Oops," I said. The confusion that was going on made me forget to introduce myself. "I'm sorry. My name is Ashley. What's yours?"

"My name's Charlie Weasley."

_Oh damn, I am insane,_ I thought but smiled at him and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You want a tour guide or something since you obviously have no idea where you're going?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I just wanna find out how I got here and how to get back."


End file.
